Cloud computing is the delivery of computing as a service rather than as a product, whereby shared resources, software, and information are provided to client devices (e.g., computers, smart phones, etc.) as a utility over a secure or an unsecure network, such as the Internet. Cloud computing environments provide computation, software, data access, and/or storage services that do not require end-user knowledge of a physical location and configuration of a system that delivers the services.
A data center is a facility used to house computer systems and associated components, such as telecommunications and storage systems. A data center generally includes redundant or backup power supplies, redundant data communications connections, environmental controls (e.g., air conditioning, fire suppression, etc.), and security devices. In one example, a data center may share information with a cloud computing environment that may be utilized by client devices via the cloud computing environment.
An International Organization for Standards (ISO) image is an archive file of a disc, such as an optical disk. An ISO image is composed of data content of every written sector of the disc, including a disc file system. ISO images can be created from optical discs or can be used to recreate optical discs using software. ISO images may contain drivers, program installation packages, or various file formats needed to “boot” or “mount” in order to run a client device. In one example, ISO images to be booted by multiple public client devices may be created by a data center and stored in a cloud computing environment. However, such ISO images may not be securely provided to the multiple client devices or the cloud computing environment, and may be subject to hacking and/or other types of security breaches. The ISO images may also be subject to security breaches (e.g., customer information leakage) while resident in the cloud computing environment.